malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Malazan Wiki:Dujek's Command Tent
This page is for us contributors to discuss anything and everything with each other, to have the odd moan and to share information which might be of interest to us all For conversations started here, please keep the responses on this page. Just edit in any comments under the relevant section starting it with an asterix, that way the conversation should be easy to read. Please add your name to the list of those attending on your first visit and please sign your posts :) Concluded topics will be moved to the bottom Currently attending *Jade Raven - Admin *Egwene of the Malazan Empire - Admin *Aimzzz - Rollback *Andorion new *DaddinG Information: Most useful editing tips A list of things we learned the hard way.... *I used to copy and paste the | symbol. The day I spotted it, sat there on my keyboard right next (actually, left) to Z, well, I felt favoured by Oponn :) Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 21:36, July 30, 2015 (UTC) ** Actually it varies with the keyboard... were you using a laptop? I'm in the US & using a full-sized keyboard. On mine, the | is on the right side, just above the enter key ;) aimzzz (talk) 19:55, July 30, 2015 (UTC) *It saves time to always Preview entries, even when the changes are insignificant. It's way too easy to add, delete or misplace a character or symbol & derail the format. aimzzz (talk) 19:55, July 30, 2015 (UTC) Information: Reddit, Facebook and other social media issues *Here is the link for the Reddit Malazan sub-forum. https://www.reddit.com/r/Malazan/ Andorion has now posted the link for the spoiler free image categories there. If you are passing that way, give it the thumbs up!Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 09:35, July 31, 2015 (UTC) *If anyone here is part of the Malazan Facebook group, maybe you could post something there as well.Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 09:35, July 31, 2015 (UTC) Project: Spoiler free image galleries - project now needs feedback I am planning to introduce a(some) spoiler free image gallerie(s). Should I create one for each book or just a total newbie one or something inbetween? Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 11:06, July 22, 2015 (UTC) *I think the book by book idea is a good one and it should effectively deal with the Spoilers issue. The categorization will be tedious though. Want some help? (Andorion new) *Do I want some help? Is Whiskeyjack a Bridgeburner? ;) Thank you, Andorion, that would be great :) I have created a new subcategory in Fan art: [ art spoiler free ] into which we dump the spoiler free subcategories (which I am about to create. I have already added the Fiddler images in a [ art spoiler free new reader|A ] section. However, there is one which has in its description that it its the artist's idea of a Fiddler in the later books... do we add it as well? Anyway, once I have created those sub-categories (I am adding letters at the end so they appear in book order), it would be great if you could take a look at each image and decide where it should go. Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 09:37, July 23, 2015 (UTC) *OK I saw the categories. Those should do nicely. One issue though. I am probably going to make a Word or Excel sheet or something to handle the image classification and I think it would be really handy if I could email it to you. Can I have an email ID? You can PM it to me in the ME forum.(Andorion new) *As for Fiddler I can see how that might be a problem. How about we put the first Image, Fid2 in GotM as its totally non spoilery and the rest in the Bonehunters? (Andorion new) *There are still some categories missing but I have not been able to identify one which applies specifically to TtH as well as the later Esslemont novels. Not to be awkward, but as a rule, I don't give out my e-mail addy. You'll probably be able to send something directly via PM on ME anyway. About the Fiddler images, they are all ok bar the one which I have left out. You probably have seen it already... I have specified that the 'new reader' category will contain images of characters but nothing relating to events in GotM.Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 17:51, July 23, 2015 (UTC) *If I understand correctly I can attach images while posting in athread but I can't find the attachment tool for a PM. Should I create a new thread for this and attach the file there? I am not done yet but I am into the Fs and I wanted you to have a look.(Andorion new) *As for the categorisation, thats tricky as I am finding out. But yeah there are TtH centric images like Dorsan Ryl plus one of Rake.(Andorion new) *Actually, a thread about this is not a bad idea for other reasons... we may need some input from a broader audience on some of those images. Also, we do have that very underused Wiki board on the forum... if you could start a thread there, might get others interested in what we are doing. Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 17:51, July 23, 2015 (UTC) *'Update: Images are now categorized (thank you very much, Andorion) and if anyone has a moment, take a look and check if you agree with the given spoiler certification!' Suggestion: Book Cover gallery How about a gallery of book covers? Might be a nice addition & they're already available in Category: Book covers. A Book Cover gallery couldn't be a subgroup of the Fan Art gallery-- it would have to be separate. At the moment there are 74 pictures from various editions and countries. They could be grouped by book & the groups could be clumped by MBotF, Novels, Kharkanas, etc. A link could go on the home page in the Navigation box under the links for *Fan Art Images *Maps *Reading order (The one I like the Polish cover of Night of Knives. It's just so morbid!) aimzzz (talk) 11:04, August 1, 2015 (UTC) *As we have sorted the fan art images it is a logical step to take and as your wish is my command... Take a look... I have created sub-category 'book covers by title' and dumped a GotM cover in there as example. Same process as with images... add consecutive letters to each new category to maintain order of books (as seen in spoiler free images categories). One thing though... I have shortened GotM... not sure about it now... maybe long form would be better as it is easy to forget that not everyone frequents forums and is familiar with the abbreviations. What do you think. Is this what you had in mind? Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 20:00, August 1, 2015 (UTC) *Great! I think we should use the full book names though. New readers will assume book covers are safe to look at, but they might not know the abbreviations. The full book titles work well in the Spoiler-free gallery, even tho the category names are long. I'll start filling some in with full titles tonight. If we change the category names, it won't be hard to rename them in the image files. *I've added categories based on full titles to ~half of the files. (Don't worry-- if they need to be changed, I'll fix them.) I'm going to PM the list of new sub-sub-category names to you so it won't take up the page space here. I don't think I can set them up... there's not hurry, tho. Topics closed Information: Recent Changes page problems and other technical issues 21st/22nd July - Solution posted The Recent Changes page seems to have defaulted to only showing 0 days. If you want to see more, you'll have to manually override that. There are one or two other changes, mostly not affecting operations too much. The one you may not immediately spot is that the Preview is now below the edit window rather than above. I am guessing that Wikia central are playing with the main software. Thanks aimzzz for bringing all this to my attention. Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 11:06, July 22, 2015 (UTC) *Is there a way to make this change permanent? Or do we have to keep clicking off of 0 days and 0 items each time we load the page? DaddinG (talk) 15:34, July 22, 2015 (UTC) *I have send an e-mail to the support team, hopefully they'll come back with something soon. It's a right proverbial pain in the proverbial!Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 13:12, July 23, 2015 (UTC) *'Update: I have had welcome news from Wiki support. Go to your preference and re-enter and re-save them and everything should be back to normal!!!' Category:Community